


Closure

by AyokaiW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Lapis, F/F, Fisting, Forced Orgasms, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Tentacle Sex, Top!Peridot, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyokaiW/pseuds/AyokaiW
Summary: Peridot thinks Lapis isn't nearly sorry enough for all the emotional distress she caused.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> My job is currently sucking the life out of my will to write the next chapter of Like Water. Take this awful smut as an apology.

When Steven first came running to Peridot about Lapis's disappearance two days ago, the technician calmed him down and said there was nothing to worry about. She knew Lapis sometimes flew off to be alone and would come back. That was just how Lapis was.

He took that at face value, leaving feeling that much better.

The second time he stopped by at the barn, two days had passed since he last asked about Lapis. This time he brought the Crystal Gems with him. Why they decided to visit their neck of the countryside in the dead of night was beyond her, but Peridot assured them nothing was wrong. Lapis was simply having some trouble processing her emotions (which was often these days). Things were getting too overwhelming for her ever since Jasper decided to stay with the Crystal Gems after she learned the truth about Pink Diamond. Given their history, it stood to reason that Lapis would leave to think.

Then Amethyst just _had_ to make an off handed comment about Lapis not taking the newly built barn with her this time. Everyone laughed, and none of them saw the corner of Peridot's mouth twitch or how her face became stuck in that aloof, bored expression she always wore when she was under Yellow Diamond's rule.

 _Perfect_.

"Yeah," Peridot had said in a tight voice, "At least she has that going for her."

After they left, their fears once again abated, Peridot's mood did not improve like she hoped it would. It wasn't great to start with, but Amethyst's words brought up painful memories - ones Peridot was trying so hard to avoid thinking about. So many things would go horribly wrong if she let those thoughts linger in the back of her mind.

She went back into the barn, shutting the large door behind her and latching it shut, before picking up her discarded limb enhancers with her powers. The green Gem floated them alongside her as she made her way to the back of the barn, "See, this is why I specifically did not want to stay on the beach. I love them to death, but they don't know what privacy means unless there's a toilet on the other side of a door."

Anyone would think she was crazy, if they heard Peridot talk to herself in the dark. Lapis wasn't even at the barn...well, so she said and, those other things weren't strictly true either.

She wasn't talking into the dark, for one. Peridot had borrowed a bunch of old Christmas lights Steven wasn't using anymore and wrapped them around several support beams inside the new barn to give it a more homey feeling.

Secondly, she was never alone.

Peridot walked casually around a sidewall used to separate prying eyes from her and Lapis's sleeping arrangements. She dumped her limb enhancers beside the mattress that lay on the floor, "I don't get why Steven doesn't believe me. He knows exactly what kind of Gem you are, and how selfish you can be."

She stood over Lapis, eyes filled with nothing but contempt as she looked down at the naked Gem squirming restlessly against her restraints. Lapis couldn't see with a strip cloth tied across her vision so Peridot made sure the disgust she felt for her was clear in her tone as she spoke, "I honestly can't see why anyone would want your pathetic, cowardly ass around to begin with. All you're good at is being being depressed and running away."

Lapis made a small, whimpery sound, as if she was trying to say something, but the thin piece of metal against her mouth made it difficult to make out the words.

"I could remove that, but I doubt you have anything of value to add to this conversation." Peridot mused out loud.

She knelt on the mattress to get a closer look at the wires she used to bind Lapis's ankle to her thighs. There was no bruising there, but there were some around the wire binding her arms and wrists behind her back. Lapis continued to pull against her restraints.

Peridot grabbed a fistful of Lapis's hair and tugged her head roughly to get her full attention, "If you keep doing that, I'm putting you on the floor."

The threat made Lapis grow very still. Being restrained was hard, but losing the luxury of the feather soft mattress would make her ordeal worse.

It wasn't even that hard to convince Steven to buy her one. With puppy dog eyes and a few complaints about the hammock giving her aches, he had one brought over to the barn quick. Getting Lapis into her current position and keeping her in it was even easier after Peridot became more proficient at manipulating metal. She didn't have to search far on the internet to find a position worth using on Lapis. This was by far the easiest way to restrain her and all Peridot had to do was give the wires a tug there with her powers and she could have Lapis's cunt on full display much to her delight.

Oh yes, Peridot had essentially held Lapis hostage for the better part of the week. It was exhilarating to say the least: lying to her friends, the fear of being discovered, watching Lapis's face every time Peridot touched her but never getting her off - it was all _so fucking satisfying_.

Peridot released her grip on Lapis hair, trailing her fingers down her neck. The touch was light enough and it caused Lapis to squirm restlessly, leaning into the touch and whine noisily. Peridot never touched her gently these last few days unless that gentle touch ended with a bit of pain. Maybe she was starved for any sort of attention Peridot was failing to give her, but Peridot was not in a mood to give Lapis exactly what she wanted.

When her hand reached between her legs, Peridot ran her fingers almost gently over the older Gem's sex - then made a disgusted sound at the wetness she found there, "Stars, can you be anymore pathetic? Getting wet from being restrained like some animal. This really turns you on doesn't it?"

Never mind the fact that Peridot was eating her out before she was so rudely interrupted by the Crystal Gems. The only thing that mattered was her sudden touch made Lapis's whole body jump and she tried to close her legs. Peridot only widened them using her powers, "I already told you, you can't hide anything from me. Especially not this." She thrust two fingers inside Lapis to drive the point home.

A high pitched whine came from the other Gem, but soon it turned into a muffled moan when Peridot hit a particularly pleasant spot inside her. When the pitch in Lapis's voice changed at that moment, Peridot wished she could remove the metal across the other Gem's mouth so she could hear her moans more clearly.

But she had plenty of time for such indulgences later.

Each thrust of her fingers made Lapis's hips jerk upwards, and Peridot could see her thighs visibly strain against the bindings. The green Gem spent the better part of the first two days exploring Lapis's body, seeing which spot where made her go from resilient to a soaking, sobbing mess. It helped Peridot learn the tell tale signs of Lapis's release.  

Peridot eyed Lapis like a wolf staring down a wounded deer, watching her back arch and the deepening flush across her chest and face. When she felt Lapis's inner walls start to clench around her fingers, she removed them entirely, earning a disapproving whimper, "You don't get to cum, no matter how much your slutty body wants to." Peridot growled at her, "Not after what you did to me."

Peridot pressed her hand into the middle of Lapis's chest and shoved her back hard. The will she had over the wires pulled Lapis down into the mattress, holding her there.

In an instant, Peridot was between her legs, mouth biting the inside of her right thigh hard. Her incisors puncturing the soft flesh and her mouth was suddenly filled with blood. Above her, Lapis let out a gasp and tried move her hips away from the pain, but Peridot had her arms wrapped around her legs and held her firmly prisoned. The green Gem gave the bite marks a quick lick before she had her mouth on Lapis's sex, tongue lapping at the wetness that oozed between her lips.

If there was anything positive to say about Lapis Lazuli it was she tasted good.

Peridot listened to pitiful whines and muffled whimpers; she could make out the "yes's" and "please" in between, and she had to use one hand to press down against Lapis's waist to keep her from bucking her hips too wildly. She alternated between going a slow, tortuous pace, to fast whenever she thought Lapis was getting too close to her release. She told Lapis she wasn't going to let her cum, and she meant it.

Peridot let go of Lapis's thigh and brought her hand up between Lapis's legs again. As she lavished her clit with suckles and gentle nips, Peridot inserted two fingers back into Lapis's heat. After a few short thrusts, Peridot slid a third finger in. Lapis groaned, and she spread her legs of her own volition to give Peridot better access - or somehow soothe the pain, either way, it was just an invitation for Peridot to squeeze in a fourth finger.

It was a tighter fit than Peridot imagined, and her thrusts had to be shorter, but it that was fine. She worked her fingers in and out of Lapis's cunt, listening to the wet sounds she made whenever she entered her again and again and the muffled cries coming from Lapis. She gave her clit a final kiss before sitting up straighter if only to get a better angle for what she wanted to do next.

Slowly, Peridot fit her thumb inside Lapis's sex. The older Gem gave a low, throaty groan as Peridot eased her hand up to her wrist inside her; her legs trembled and her body shook from the pleasure forced into her. And then Peridot curled her fingers until she made a fist causing Lapis whimper loudly despite the cover over her mouth. It was a tighter fit than before, but Lapis was already rocking her hips against Peridot, trying to somehow make it a little less painful. Despite her obvious discomfort to having a fist inside her, Lapis's sex was squeezing around Peridot's hand so tightly, it almost made it impossible for Peridot to move.

"I bet you're probably wondering to yourself, what could you possibly have done to deserve this." Peridot said, a hint of mirth in her voice, "For starters, you're a shit friend."

She moved her fist then, slow at first - she wasn't trying to rush. Lapis let out a moan (or was that a cry of pain?), her hips bucking to meet Peridot's thrusts.

"You abused Jasper and won't even apologize to her for it." Peridot continued, her tempo increasing, "You didn't even apologize for stealing the ocean!"

Lapis thrashed; she was close again, Peridot could feel it, and she ceased all movement then. Lapis gave a pitiful whimper at the abrupt silliness, squirming to relieve the itch Peridot refused to scratch. It made Peridot annoyed that this sad Gem lacked any self awareness

"You're not even sorry are you?" Peridot ripped the blindfold off so she could stare Lapis right in her tear filled eyes when she said, "Deep down you really are a goddamn monster."

Her words had the desired effect. Tears spilled freely from Lapis's eyes, and her expression twisted with pain and hurt. Peridot might as well have thrust a knife into Lapis's heart and twisted but the truth had to be said. No matter if it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Then Lapis's eyes rolled back and her entire body shook violently as she came.

That was definitely not expected.

"And a slut, too." Peridot growled at her when she felt Lapis's walls pulse around her fist, "I knew you were messed up, but really? Cumming with a fist in your cunt and being called a monster? What a joke." She pulled her hand free, ignoring the sticky juices dripping from her fingers as she stood, "I should just leave you like this as punishment, but I have a better idea."

Lapis was barely coherent post orgasm, but the shame and embarrassment was clear on her face.

Peridot stripped out of her leotard before putting on her limb enhancers, "I don't normally put these on for such unpleasantries, but for you, I'll make an exception. Be grateful for once in your miserable existence." Peridot said as she returned to nesting between Lapis's legs. Her fingers curled around her thighs and she pulled the older Gem flush against her own skin.

Peridot could feel her tentacle uncurl from within her and come out at the feel of Lapis's heat pressed against her on. Thanks to her limb enhancements, the appendage was much longer and thicker than when she was without the enhancers (a secret she kept well away from Lapis). Maybe Lapis felt the difference too, because she looked to Peridot, eyes wide and a pleading expression on her face. She shook her head weakly, saying something, which Peridot was sure was going to be protests.

"What's wrong? You were the one that wanted to cum so badly. I'm only giving you what you want, which is more than you've ever given me." Peridot growled at her. She thrust her entire tentacle inside Lapis without warning, stretching her past the point of comfort. Peridot nearly broke and let a moan slip past her lips, but she swallowed it, focusing more on the the sounds Lapis made. Stars, Peridot desperately wanted to hear Lapis's voice again.

She paused long enough to savor the sleek heat around her member, feeling the walls around her tentacle clench tight and shudder at the intrusion. It felt as though Lapis was just inviting her to fuck her despite her protesting.

"For someone who doesn't like to be used, you sure are wet and willing." Peridot mocked, "I'll add hypocrite to the list."

Without warning she began to trust her tentacle in and out of Lapis. She didn't need to go slow with Lapis, not from how wet she was. The only sounds in the barn was Peridot's labored breathing, the sound of flesh slapping flesh, and the muffled moans coming from Lapis's covered mouth. In her position, Lapis had no choice but to accept the pace Peridot set. Still, Peridot could see the defiance in Lapis's eyes - that stubborn will that made her the Gem who barely shed a tear when Blue Diamond used her powers. 

Peridot was going to enjoy stamping that out.

Two of her finger attachments went between them, one each pressed on either side of Lapis's clit. Peridot didn't say anything, merely watched as Lapis's thrashed and tried uselessly to break away when they started vibrating. Peridot held her waist to prevent her from moving her hips, forcing her to deal with the overwhelming stimulation. Lapis orgasm took her completely by surprise. She threw her head back as her body convulsed and shuddered.

It took every ounce of Peridot's willpower not to cum with her. The knot in her belly was a tightly wound coil, ready to explode, but she forced the feelings down. To distract herself, she willed the sheet of metal over Lapis's mouth away, "How was that Lapis? Good I'm sure, but we both know you're not going to be satisfied by that."

"P-Peridot, please." Lapis sobbed, cutting Peridot off. "I can't...no more. Please. I'm sorry!"

The green Gem looked down at her, eyes narrowing at the apology. Lapis cried out as Peridot gripped her hips harshly, pulling out of her almost completely before slamming back into her again, "No you're not, Lazuli, not yet anyways. By the time I'm done with you you're going to be _begging_ me for my forgiveness."

Her fingers suddenly came back alive, vibrating all the harder, causing Lapis to cry out in mixed pleasure and pain. Peridot grit her teeth when she felt her walls clamp tight around her tentacle and it was an effort to keep her face as stoic as possible. The green Gem leaned forward and bit into Lapis's shoulder as the older Gem bucked her hips against her, unable to escape the overwhelming pleasure.

Vaguely she heard Lapis telling her to stop, that she couldn't take anymore, that it hurt.

What was the point if Lapis didn't get all that she deserved?

Peridot traded her speed of thrusts to hard and deep, pressing directly against her spot perfectly. Tears slipped down Lapis's face as she cried incoherent nonsense. With the vibrations keeping Lapis in a perpetual state of bliss, it was easy to lose count of how many times she came. Peridot continued her brutal pace, never giving Lapis time to process what was happening to her. Peridot thrust her hips up for a new angle, Lapis released a scream and her whole body seemed to shake all at once. When Peridot felt the gush of wetness against her groin she had to bite her lip to keep from cumming inside Lapis, even though her inner walls had her tentacle in a vice grip.

Then the screaming died out and Lapis went silent.

"Lapis…?" Peridot stopped moving altogether when she felt Lapis's entire body just give out,"Hey! Lapis, are you okay?"

When no response came, Peridot began to panic. She expelled the wires around the older Gem's body, freeing her. Lapis's legs sagged and her body just seemed to collapse beneath her without the added support.

"Damn, I think I went too far…" Peridot said. She was still inside Lapis and still as hard as a rock, and even if it was about the worst pain Peridot was experiencing, she couldn't stay there. That would just make her a creep. It was an effort not to cum as she slide her tentacle out of Lapis, doing her best to ignore how the muscles around it squeezed her when she moved.

Once free, Peridot quickly removed her limb enhancers to help alleviate some of the pressure in her groin. She tossed them and the wire somewhere in a corner before flopping down face first beside Lapis. Her mood was too sour to even make an attempt at finishing herself off. That and her own body had been killing her since Lapis's fifth or sixth orgasm and she drifted off to sleep seconds after she put her head down.

She was awoken by the sound of crying.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, dazed only for a moment until she found her bearings.

Lapis was still naked, but she was curled up in a tight ball on her side, sobbing.

Peridot frowned. She did say some really hurtful things to her. Words she couldn't figure out if she meant or not. Still, they were words Lapis wanted her to say, so she said them.

When Lapis first approached Peridot about the matter, Peridot thought the older Gem was out of her mind. She thought no sane Gem could ever want to be punished for doing nothing wrong and couldn't understand why Lapis wanted _anyone_ to abuse her like that. It didn't occur to Peridot until later that it didn't matter what she thought about Lapis's actions: imprisoning Jasper for months and abusing her, breaking Greg's leg, treating Peridot terribly in the beginning, _leaving._

What mattered was those actions made Lapis feel like a terrible Gem and for that, Lapis wanted to be punished. And the only Gem she could trust enough to do that was Peridot. Sure, they had gotten along well as friends and occasional mating partners, but it was such a ludicrous idea that Peridot almost declined.

Now she was glad she didn't.

Peridot put her hand on Lapis's shoulder and gently coaxed the taller Gem from her ball. She resisted at first, but Peridot was patient.

"I don't hate you for what you did." She said after she managed to get Lapis turned over to face her, "I don't think you're a monster, either. You came back, Lapis, and that's all I care about."

"I am sorry" said Lapis, her voice low and scratchy from crying. She buried her face against Peridot's chest while wrapping her arms around the small her Gem.

"I know you are." Peridot said with an encouraging smile, "How do you feel?"

"Better." Lapis admitted, almost shyly, then added, "Thank you, for doing this...and not...and not judging me."

"I would never." Peridot said. She pressed her lips against Lapis's forehead and the ocean Gem sighed in content, "But don't ever ask me to do that again. Peridots weren't made for endurance."

Lapis couldn't suppress a giggle and she snuggled closer against Peridot's front, "Better work on that then. I kinda like dominant Peri a lot."

Okay, maybe she did enjoy dominating Lapis. And maybe she absolutely loved watching Lapis struggle and fight and writhe beneath her. And, despite the circumstances, Peridot wasn't about to even deny that making Lapis's cum a dozen times was probably the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life-...

Peridot closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she felt her tentacle begin to stir.

...maybe once Lapis was up for it again, they could continue from where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike Lapis, I make no apologize of how this came out, but as they say: practice makes perfect!
> 
> This also could have been longer but...
> 
> Me: Now that i think about it i kinda wanna end the chapter with Lapis giving Peridot a blow job...
> 
> Bowow0708: Noooo, the ending is already nice and tied together as it is
> 
> Me: >.< you're such a fun killer
> 
> Bowow0708: I like the ending : (
> 
> Me: Fiiiiine...


End file.
